


A Cloak of Feathers-Art for norse bigbang2014

by stormbrite



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, F/M, Gen, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is art for 2014 Norse Big Bang for the story " A Cloak of Feathers" by ReneAusten</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Title page Art

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for chapter one

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for chapter two

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for chapter 3

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes for chapter 4 plus some extra bonus ones I guess you'd call them.

some extra pictures made just random scenes


End file.
